


Welcome to the Family

by Missy



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheering Up, Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Louise decides to cheer her sister up with a small gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



Louise watched the lizard crawl along her palm as she marched up to her sister’s room. “Stay still,” she scolded it gently, “you do NOT want to accidentally end up in Gene’s room.” The smell of that place could knock a person on their butt in two seconds. 

Louise actually knocked before opening the door – a big a sign as any that she was trying to be (gulp) nice about her sister’s problem. “Tina? Do you want me to go away?” she asked the closed door.

It opened, and Tina popped her head around the corner of the door frame. “Wait, you could do that?”

“Not now!” Louise said, shoving her way in, and trying to keep her hand behind her back. The lizard was running up and down her forearm, which made keeping a straight face difficult. “I know you’re kind of upset because Jimmy Junior and his parents are moving to New York City.”

“Just a little,” Tina said.

“…Your eye keeps twitching whenever you say that. Huh.” So that was what it looked like when she was super mad. “So I decided to get you a feel-better-and-stop-crying-on-the-burgers-cause-dad-says-that-makes-them-too-salty present!” She held out the lizard. “Mister Frond’s sister’s gecko had a baby and he said we could keep it if we promise not to bug him next time he sees Aunt Gayle!”

“Oh.” Tina extended her hand, and the lizard crawled slowly onto her extended fingertips. “Hi there. I think I’ll call you…Myron. You have a face that says ‘Myron’.” Tina smiled, sitting on her bed with Myron on her lap. “You know lizards need special aquariums and sunlamps and food. I’m going to have to spend hours keeping this little guy alive.”

“That was the plan,” Louise said, slapping her sister on the back.

Tina groaned. The lizard stared up at both of them, its forked tongue flicking against the cooler air of Tina’s room, seemingly boggling up at both girls, as if completely confused by their existence. 

Myron would have many, many years ahead of him to figure them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tina and Louise's relationship is one of my favorite parts of the show, too. Couldn't resist giving


End file.
